


Avengers groupchat fic #873

by melexist



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: groupchat, groupchat fic, i genuinely can’t describe how much I goddamn hate groupchat fics they’re never funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24979786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melexist/pseuds/melexist
Summary: “I’d rather od on meth then read that“ - a friend, after I sent a screenshot of the tags of a groupchat fic.
Kudos: 4





	Avengers groupchat fic #873

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry

**Avengers Groupchat**

**3 months ago**

* * *

**  
Peter:** *insert in universe funny meme about Ironman or something Idk*

**Steven Rodgers:** Peter,

that is very funny. I laughed, but please keep this group chat on topic.

\- Steve (Captain America) Rodgers

**Peter:** Ok mr Rodgers :)

**Peter:** u know u don’t have to be all formal on texts and stuff right? not a letter lol

**Steven Rodgers:** Yes 

* * *

_**Natasha Romanoff** has left the chat_

* * *

**_11:36_ **

* * *

**Tony Stark:** Whats the point of this chat?

**Peter:** idk I think something about a team building exsrise that never came to fruition

**Peter:** *exercise


End file.
